ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 100
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 100: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 8) The Elemental Eliminator ran as fast as he possibly could towards the other remaining elementals. Specifically, he had Daniel in mind. Suddenly, a Flame Sword came out of the Elemental Eliminator's right hand. "Hunter...", Daniel muttered to himself, "...now would be a good time to save me." 100: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 8) "Thir's na saving ye noo, Daniel th' ice elemental!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Ye'r as guid as deid!" The Elemental Eliminator raised his sword, preparing to swing it. However, the Elemental Eliminator had forgotten about Hunter and Patricia. The Elemental Eliminator's chest suddenly exploded out of nowhere. The Indestructible Aluminum was melting. The Flame Sword dropped, then suddenly became a Flame Prison which wrapped around Daniel and sent him into the Elemental Eliminator's ship. "How come is this happening?!", the Elemental Eliminator asked. Inside the Elemental Eliminator's chest, Hunter stood proud. He was ripping out important wires. "Ye wee jobby!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Yer hour's come! DIE!!!" A Riverstone Sword came out of the Elemental Eliminator's hands. Hunter was just seconds away from death! But then... "Hunter, no!", Patricia shouted. She shoved Hunter out of the way, only to be stabbed herself. "Patricia!", the other elementals shouted. Patricia coughed up a substantial amount of blood before falling on her back in her normal form, a large puddle forming underneath her. A large slit ran from her stomach, through her intestines, and finally through her left kidney. Hunter got up to see this. "Patricia, no!", he shouted, crawling over to her. She weakly looked at him and smiled. "Oh, thank God, you're still alive!", Hunter said. "Bit wi' that wound, nae fur lang.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Ah say she's git five minutes, at maist. Better gie her her lest rites." "What?", Hunter asked. That was all Hunter managed to say before the Elemental Eliminator's foot kicked him into a roof across the street. ~*~*~*~* "Hunter, no!", Richter shouted. The Elemental Eliminator turned around to show that the hole Hunter created in his chest had already regenerated. The other elementals had fear in their eyes. Could they even win? It was a question even they were doubting. "Ah ken that keek.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Tis th' keek o' someone who's given up hawp. A'd pity ye if 'twas in mah programming. O' coorse, ye shuid hae awready kent that it wasn't. Tis a human emotion, 'n' a'm anythin' bit." At that moment, Dallan began crying. "We can't beat him!", Dallan said. "He took out the strongest of us like it was nothing!" "If yur like a Christmas cerd, always greetin' noo...", the Elemental Eliminator said, "...juist hauld yer horses 'til ye see who's at th' tap o' th' fairn chain." "What?", Dallan asked. The Elemental Eliminator turned towards his ship. Two rockets appeared out of his back, and he flew into his ship. The wire latched into the hospital was withdrawn, and the Elemental Eliminator's ship began to fly for Mount Paradox. "No way!", Steven said. "He let us go!" "But why?", Richter asked. "And where the hell's he going?!", Dallan asked. Suddenly, Steven got a good look at the symbol on the bottom of the ship. "Was that symbol there before?", Steven asked. Richter looked at it in shock. "I've seen that symbol before!", he said. "It's the same people that have been killing elementals!" "Do you know where they're headquartered?", Dallan asked. "At Mount Paradox!", Richter said. "That's really far away!", Dallan said. "Richter, you have to get Patricia to the hospital! Steven and I will get Hunter and latch onto that ship!" "Right!", Richter said. Richter gently picked up Patricia and jumped off the roof, being saved by a pile of earth that caught him. "Dallan, you have to get Hunter!", Steven said as he made a lasso of darkness and attached it to the Elemental Eliminator's ship. Dallan, too, made a lasso of darkness and attached it to Hunter's foot. Dallan jerked it enough so that Hunter was freed. Dallan quickly grabbed onto Steven as the Elemental Eliminator's ship took off for Mount Paradox in far northern Archer District. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff